


With You

by ekb112



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Pillow Talk, Pon Farr, Space Husbands, Sweet, T'hy'la, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekb112/pseuds/ekb112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up next to Spock, Jim wonders what will happen when Spock goes through another pon farr after Jim's gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You

                Jim rolled over and found his favorite nook in between Spock’s arm and chest. He grinned into the side of the ribcage, where a heart beat strong and steady. He could just barely feel Spock’s grip become a little tighter around him signifying his arousal from sleep.

            “Good morning,” Jim said, rising up and pressing a kiss to Spock’s lips before laying back down to look at his lover. Being back on earth in between missions did have its advantages, like the fact that Spock’s face was completely lit up by the California sun streaming in through the window of their apartment. Jim grinned and marveled at the simple beauty that Spock was.

            As a rule, Vulcans did not smile, but he allowed himself the smallest curve of his lips as he looked down at Jim. “Good morning, Jim,” Spock said, smoothing his fingers through yellow wisps of hair. “Did you sleep well?”

“Mm-hmm,” Jim murmured, nosing into the Vulcan’s side. “Well, for the most part.”

            Jim watched as Spock rose an elegant eyebrow. “Was there a disturbance?” Spock asked, his voice threaded with concern.

            Chuckling, Jim tilted his head to rest his chin on Spock’s chest. “I wouldn’t really call it a disturbance,” he laughed brightly. “’Was just up late thinkin’, is all.”

            “Of what, _Ashaya_?”

            “I dunno,” Jim shrugged, his shoulders bumping into Spock’s sides. “Just, life. Us and the future, that kind of thing.”

            “Would you elaborate?” Spock asked. He moved his hand from Jim’s hair to his back, running the flat of his palm up and down the delicate spine.

            “Well,” Jim almost sighed, “I guess I was just wondering what happens after I go.” Jim felt a sudden wave of tension run through his mind and it took him a minute to realize that it was not his own. “Oh, no, no,” he soothed, “I’m not leaving you. I would never do that. I just… I guess I was curious what happens to you after I die.”

            Spock knit his brow together, a kick of anger darting throughout his body. “Do not speak of such things,” he said. His voice had taken on a growly kind of tone, Jim noticed.

            “I mean, it’s something to think about, Spock,” Jim said, sitting up so he could look at his companion fully. “As long as I live, I’m gonna be right there with you. You’re _it_ for me, I’m not going anywhere. But… Vulcans live a lot longer than humans. And at some point after I die, you’re gonna go through _pon farr_ again. You’re gonna have to take another mate.” He felt his face fall at the last word.

            Spock let out a breath, which to anybody else, would have been a sigh. Spock, for the first time in a long time, struggled to find the right words to say to Jim. He had thought about this very same issue before. Many times before, in fact, and had come to the conclusion that he could not, _would_ not do it. The idea of mating with another… With someone who was not Jim, was repulsive. Spock had discovered what no one other than Jim could have given him; a love so incredibly real and innocent, that it made him wonder how he could have ever been so fortunate to find it. In this universe, and every other before and after it, Jim was _his_.

            Jim placed his hand on Spock’s cheek, and the Vulcan looked at him in a way that he hadn’t seen before. “Spock?” Jim stroked his thumb over a green-flushed cheek. “Spock are you okay?”

            Spock nodded. “I am well, Jim.”

            “You didn’t answer me before,” Jim murmured.

            “I did not.”

            “No,” Jim paused. “Would you?”

            “Yes.”

            “Okay.”

            “I will not face another _pon farr_ ,” he said, and Jim could see his face contort at the words.

            “What are you talking about? I thought it was every seven years… Right?”

            “Correct, _T’hy’la_ ,” Spock said quietly.

            “Then why won’t you face another one?”

            Spock shook his head. “I will be with no other but you.”

            Jim looked down. He didn’t know what that meant. Spock had to be with someone else. Eventually, he would have to take another mate, otherwise the _pon farr_ would… “No!” Jim whipped his head upwards and glared sharply at the Vulcan in front of him. “No! You don’t get to _do_ that.”

            “ _Ashaya_ …” Spock tried to soothe.

            “No, don’t _‘Ashaya_ ’ me!” Jim spat. “You’re not gonna perish because of this. You’re not going to let yourself fucking _die_ just because I’ll be gone someday. That’s not how this works. I won’t let you!”

            Spock tilted his head to the side. “If you are no longer here, you will have no means of preventing me.”

            Jim shoved him angrily. “That’s bullshit! You’re not doing this, Spock,” he felt his voice waver. He didn’t care if he started crying. The idea of Spock _dead_ was too much. “You don’t get to die.”

            “That is illogical, Jim, as all things must one day pass on.”

            Jim wasn’t sure when Spock had gathered him into his arms, or when Spock had started to rock with him, an easy back and forth motion that he relished in. He curled himself into the embrace and sighed against a green-tinged arm. “Don’t leave,” he murmured, “Don’t leave.”

            “I am here, _T’hy’la_ ,” Spock whispered. “I have no intention of ever leaving your side.”

            “Even when I go, okay?” Jim muttered into the sleeve of Spock’s shirt. “Promise me you’ll at least think about this.”

            Spock nodded his assent. Jim did not see, but felt the brisk movement and tried to take comfort in the idea that Spock would live on. But no matter what Spock had promised, his mind had already been made up. Jim was his counterpart and companion _,_ and Spock would not lose that. They were _t’hy’la,_ they would be destined together, always. Through life or death, nothing would change that.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I wrote while procrastinating on my midterm. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading!


End file.
